Don't die!
by Five-Princess
Summary: Cloe is about to do the biggest miskate of her life! Does her lover know about that challenge? What will happen't when the Bratz will leave Cloe maybe forever?


''So next class will be a huge exam about the divisions and the denominator commons...'' Said the tall man teacher. We are in June at the exams. This scary moment who everyone need to study for pass. Everyone is scare. Everyone exept Cloe. She knew better that she will pass this with eyes blining. The soft pieces of paper touch the desks of each students one by one. ''One, Two, Three. GO!'' Said the teacher the day of the final exam. Cloe didn't studies for the first time of her little life. The questions sounds easy for her. Than, the last one wasn't that sweet to heard. She still have... WHAT? 3 MINUTES? She won't do it! She couldn't.''Time is over!'' The teacher finally said.

''This exam was so easy.'' Said Kool-Kat without notice that Cloe had difficulties. ''Yeah... really!'' Angel said. ''You know that last question? OMG! That was the more easy.'' Said the cuban girl.

One week after that rude exam, the girls got their notes. ''What, a B+ ? Are you kidding me?'' Screamed out loud the blond. Cameron, one of her childhood friend, pick a look on her. She is so gorgeous. He don't understand why she is so rude with herself. She don't need this to have attention. ''Cloe, it's okay! It's good a B+! You pass with-'' Explain the cute japanes girl before Cloe starts doing her Drama Mama like always. ''ESCUSE ME? Did you said it's okay? No it's not! You're not perfect, that why you don't care!'' Cloe didn't want to say this. ''THAT ENOUGH! Cloe, stop this would you? We are so tired to have that atitude! THAT ANNOYING! You always call us nothing at all just because MIIIISS didn't got her A+! I talk with Jade and Yaz about this and we don't want to be your friend anymore! OKAY?'' Said Bunny Boo. Angel looks at Yasmin and next Jade. During she was looking at them, they both nod their heads meaning it was true. She runned out the huge class room by crying like never.

In July, Cloe couldn't handle it. She was in her bedroom crying from the starting of the vacations. She didn't moved a hair. Suddely, someone knocked at the door. She open her entry door and saw a super cute blond guy with blue roses in hands. ''Hey Angel!'' Said the boy. ''Cameron? What are you doing here?'' Asked the crying one. ''Just coming see how are... you cut yourself?'' Asked Cameron chocked. ''Oh yeah... it's nothing...'' She said. For real, Cloe just cuts herself and it wasn't an accident. She though that if she dies, she will be happier. ''No isn't! Come, I'll take care of you.'' Said Cameron holding softly her hand. In the small bathroom, he puts a little piece of tissue with a hard stuff on it. ''Ouch...'' Whispered Cloe. ''Sorry if I hurt you.'' Explain Cameron sadly. She came closer and kiss him on the left cheek. ''Hey, do you remember when I met you? '' Asked Cloe with a smile.

Flashback...

''Come on Cam! You need to go talk to her!'' Explain Dylan to his friend who is in 3rd grade. Dylan starts pulling the blond's arm. ''Hey Ladies! I'm Dylan and he is Cameron.'' Said Dylan to the youger Bratz. ''Hey girls...'' Said Cameron blushing and bugging. ''Hey, I'm Cloe!'' Said Cloe with full happiness. Cameron stops moving for a moment. He looks at her with one of those smile he never did.''Hey... I'm... Cameron. Nice to meet to Cloe.''

End of flashback...

He needs to nod. It was the best day of his entire life. ''You were nice that day...'' He said. ''Cloe I... I need to tell you something really important. You know... The girls asked me to tell you to come back in Bratz. I didn't tell you because... I wanna explain you than I... I... I... I love you Cloe.'' He finally said with all his courage.  
''You really do Cameron?'' She asked still crying. He jumps into a kiss. Her lips felt weak and sweet during it. He picks he hand and bring her to the studio of Bratz.

''Cloe, we are so happy to see you back!'' Said Pretty Princess. ''I'm sorry for this girls. I'm such a selfish when I want.'' She explain. ''It's okai! Now that we are together again, we can show to Burdine that we are the best! LET'S GO!'' Said Jade with full of joy.

''Yaz, do you have an idea for the next month. It's summer...'' Said KoolKat. ''I don't know Jade... we need to find something fast...'' Said Pretty Princess. During this time, Burdine was spying them (I think she finally saw than the Tweevils aren't good at that). ''Great, those brats gonna stop their magazine.'' Said Burdine to herself. Few seconds later, she saw that her dog wasn't there. ''Royal?'' She asked. She gets up. Still don't find her dog. She saw that Byron, an other guy she totally hates, was searching too for his dog. ''Burdine, did you saw Ozzy ?'' Asked the not-so-tall guy. ''No, Royal too disapeared.'' She said. The four Bratz look at Burdine and Byron. ''Do you think that they will end together?'' Asked Sasha. ''I'm not so sure. Burdine is evil. What if she transform him as an evil pink monster and Brian came back and he do kids with her and their dogs go out together and...''Said Angel (I bet you guessed) before Jade cut her with: ''Their dogs together? ''

To be continued... (Go See Puppy Love for the rest!)


End file.
